


他与她

by Ada_26



Category: Fatal Fury
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: NC17，可以理解为互攻。差不多两年没开车。混沌下的产物。pwp。基本一发完。扩不扩写仍然是未知数。
Kudos: 1





	他与她

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，可以理解为互攻。差不多两年没开车。  
混沌下的产物。pwp。基本一发完。扩不扩写仍然是未知数。

她的欲望就像烈火，可以照亮他们，也可以吞噬他们。 ——题记

他并未拒绝她要留下的请求，她短发散发出的味道，她的吻。他们发展的太快，明明可以拒绝的理由太多。

他答应过她主导这一切，互相小心翼翼地摩挲彼此的裸露肌肤，然后动作越发大胆。她隔着他的内裤，把他的下身紧紧握住，感到越发炽热。

他让她一把扯下最后的遮羞布，自己进入。他也开始把她的背心解开，才发现里面什么也没穿。他让她骑在他身上。她的那一句「这样的感觉好久都没有了，自从那个人离开了我以后…」打消了他的一切顾虑。现在他就想将这个女人拥入怀中，从此合二为一。他很确定的是他们需要依靠彼此，而不仅仅是合作关系。

她说她爱他，她一直等待这一刻，不会后悔。他在适应了她以后，随着跃动的加快，她喉咙的低吟逐渐演变为动物性的高声，与他的重合在一起。他像上次大庭广众下一样手放在她脖子的青筋上，只不过这一次不是愤怒与对抗的跳动，而是喜悦的跳动。最后他把手紧紧钳制住她紧致的腰，释放出他想给她的一切。

她仿佛突然被注射了一剂毒药在体内，瞬间停止了动作，一头撞在他残留着烟味的，比她想象中要宽阔的胸膛。两个人并未立马分开，就这样纠缠着，宛如死了一般。卧室的老化灯管明明灭灭，终于也随着高潮退去完成了它的使命。

「Blow a kiss, fire a gun. We will need someone to lean on.」

他听着她平稳的呼吸声，心想这句歌词还真他妈的合适他们，虽然这并不是他最喜欢的音乐流派。

「睡吧…」催眠曲般的声音从他喉头涌出。他抚摸着她的头发，感受着她做爱的味道，沉沉睡去。


End file.
